Lord Of Revenge
by ThatOneWritter
Summary: Sequel to King of Theives. It's one year later and Kendall and James couldn't be happier. But when past problems rise up will they be able to fix it? Or crumble to the evildoers demands? Kames.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh James isn't it a lovely day?" Kendall asked his husband as they walked hand in hand on the path by the forest. It was one week away from being their one year anniversary together and James wanted it to be special. Meaning it was just him and Kendall with no royal duties to attend too.

James smiled brightly at his blonde beauty, he couldn't believe it's been almost a year since they have met and got married. "Yes love it is quiet a lovely day, but not so much as you." The king complimented and Kendall flushed a bright pink across his face. Even after all this time together James still manages to bring a blush to Kendalls face.

"Stop it James your making me blush." The prince pointed out and James gave him a knowing smirk.

"Yes, I know it's the whole point. I love it when you do." James cooed in Kendalls ear making him flush even more. James loved it almost as much as he loved his prince. But he loves nothing and no one more. James is taking Kendall to town for a nice quite afternoon before they need to be back that evening. For today is the day that they first met and it was very special to James to make today very good for his prince.

Not long ago Kendalls father passed away and left everything to them and Katie. Kendall had been down in the dumps about his father dieing, he was the one to put an end to The Lord of douche bags and let James marry Kendall. The man had a good heart and soul even if it seemed he didn't. Kendall loved him and James didn't much time to know him on a personal level. He was only left on this earth long enough to show James the ropes before passing away in his sleep one night.

Shaking his head of his thoughts, James led Kendall into town where they spent the afternoon. They ate lunch at a small resturant and just walked around talking about meaningless things to pass the time. "Oh, I almost forgot." James said right before pulling out a beautiful red rose out of no where and handing it to Kendall. "For you my love." He said with a smile.

Kendall gasped at the flower and took it delicately and smiled sweetly up at James after giving it a brief smell. "Thank you James, it's lovely." Kendall then placed a kiss on James' cheek, both smiling. "But what is it for?"

"Do I need a reason to give you a flower or a gift my love?" James asked woundering if Kendall even remembers what day it was. Chances are that he doesn't.

Kendall sighed a little, "No I guess not. But you don't do it THAT often for it not to seem strange."

James laughed, "Alright you caught me. Today is the day that we met for the first time."

"You mean the day you kidnapped me?" Kendall corrected with a smirk and James rolled his eyes.

"Kidnapped, met its really the same thing love." James tried but Kendall wasn't having any of it.

"No it's not." Kendall argued.

They playfully argued like this for most of the walk home. Blissfully unaware of the icy blue eyes that followed them around all day. A dark persona that lerked in the shadows planning their down fall as they walk home to an evening of royal duties and other things that may come their way.

They had no idea Lord Dak Zevon was back.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall and James laid awake in the darkness of their shared bedroom gazing up at the ceiling. They had just got done having an intiment moment when Kendall had to ( or so he thought) ruin the moment by screaming out a moan to James that he wanted kids. The king was taken aback by what his prince wanted, he wasn't to sure himself if he ever wanted any. Maybe he gave it thought every now and again, because having a baby with the love of his life would be the greatest thing in the world to him.

But they are both men.

James doesn't know how to break it softly to Kendall about the fact that they technically can't because one of then isn't female. He let out a loud sigh and turned his face to Kendall. "Kendall..."

"No, no" Kendall interrupted, " I get it you don't want any kids."

"No that's not it. It's just you're not a girl." James pointed out and Kendall turned in bed to face looking confused.

"Yeah so?" Kendall asked before James gave him a look an it hit him hard like a brick wall. "Oh."

"Yeah, if there was any way love, I would make it happe for you." James said soothingly as he brought Kendall into his arms and smoothed out his soft blonde hair.

Kendall curled up tight to James and gave a small sniffle, "I know you would." Then an idea came to his head and he smiled some what happily. "What if we went to see a wizard?" Kendall asked looking up to his lover.

James arched a brow, "A wizard? You're serious ?" He asked and he knew Kendall was but he wanted to be sure.

"Yes! They can do and give you anything!" The prince exclaimed feeling hope bubble up inside of him and the maybe some day a small baby.

Knowing that this is what it's going to be, because once Kendall sets his mind to something there's no going back until it fails or works, James smiled and kissed Kendall. "Okay if it's what you really want, we'll go out first thing in the morning and set out to fine a wizard. " James promised and Kendall squealed with joy and excitement.

"But not a crooked wizard they are the worst." Kendall said before curling up and drifting to sleep, all the while James just shook his head at his lover before falling asleep himself.

The next morning was a busy one. Everyone was hustleing and bustling to get things done for whatever reason, James and Kendall were trying to get ready to leave for their journey to find a good wizard to help with their problem. But it seemed that everytime they turned around someone else either needed their help or approval. When the clock stroked high noon Kendall was fed up with everything and everyone. That's why the very second he found all the palace staff working hard at their jobs, he hauled James away outside so they could leave. It took everything in the prince not to scream about freedom. "So now we're off to see a wizard."

James couldn't help but laugh, "Hopefully a wonderful wizard."

Kendall smiled as they walked hand in hand. They would have taken the carriage but it was being fixed and Kendall preferred to walk anyway. "The wounderful wizard of... Well where ever he's from." He commented as they walked, feeling eyes on them the whole time.

It took them until night fall but they did end up finding a wizard, who was even kind enough to let them stay the night in his little home. "We'll try not to be any trouble." Kendall said taking a seat in a chair across from the wizard, who when asked his name said that he couldn't give it out because it was a cursed name that his mother gave him and he would never forgive himself for cursing the royal family.

"No trouble at all your highness, make yourself at home." The wizard said sitting down. "Now, what can I do for you two tonight? "

"Well, we were woundering if you might have any fertility spells or potions?" Kendall asked with hope in his voice and a sparkle in his eye.

The wizard gave a knowing smile, "That I do. Three potions that go together. Manus uterus, a sleeping potion and fertillius." He listed.

"What are those?" James asked.

"The first one is to be taken with the second one. It's to help grow a uterus inside you, but it's very painful so you have to have the sleeping potion chaser so you don't feel it. Lastly the third one is so you can have a baby. But you have to have intercourse at least ten minutes after you take it." The wizard explained.

"Why?" Kendall asked feeling slight dread pool in his stomach.

"It it won't work and you'll just get really bad stomach pains." The wizard said simply as if it were obvious.

Kendall looked to James who only shrugged his shoulders. "We'll take it." Kendall said handing the gold over to the wizard who gave them the potions in return.

Because nothing wrong can come of this.


	3. Chapter 3

The very next morning prince Kendall and King James were up bright eyed and ready to go on their long walk home. They thanked the wizard once more for being so kind and for helping them before they left. Kendall couldn't be happier knowing that when they get home they'll be working on a family and a future together. His eyes shone brightly, he walked with a spring in his step and the prince over all glowed. Noticing his happiness made James smile ad some of it even rubbed off on him as well.

While walking, Kendall thought he saw something move in the corner of his eye. Not being one hundred percent sure and thinking it was nothing, he just shrugged it off. But then, all of a sudden hiss right arm was gripped harshly as he was yanked away from James and hit something hard. After a few seconds he looked up and gasped at seeing that it was none other then Dak. Only now he looks different. His skin is as white as snow, cheeks sunken in, hair messed up and dirty like it hasn't been washed in a long time and his eyes. Eyes so dark that they could almost be black. "Dak? Unhand me at once!" Kendall demanded and started to fight against Daks grip but it only got tighter the more he fought. "James!"

James whirled around to find that Kendall was gone and calling for him. Dread and adrenaline started to pump through his veins as he began to search for his love only to come upon the sight of the former Lord dragging his prince off. Dread was replaced with anger the second James laid eyes on the man who wanted nothing but pure greed and to hurt Kendall after they were to be married. "Hey! Let him go now Zevon!" James roared as he chased after Dak and Kendall, but the kidnapper wasn't stopping for anything.

He began to run.

"James, help me!" Kendall called back seeing his lover sprint across the forest grounds in order to catch up with him and the purpatraitor dragging him along like he was a rag doll. Thoughts of things that could began to flood the blondes mind and tears pricked in his soft green eyes and he shut them tight making one tear escape. "James!"

"Kendall!" James called back, his legs sore and aching from running on the forest floor. Breathing hard and laboured, heart feeling like it might jump out of his chest any second if he doesn't stop and breathe. But he can't stop, not when he's so close to getting Kendall back in his arms. He looked away for one second and then all of a sudden.

They were gone.

James stopped in his tracks sucking in air like he might pass out and which he just might. "Kendall?" He called out but no answer was returned, he couldn't even hear foot steps breaking branches any more or Kendalls crys for help. "Kendall!" James yelled a little louder hopping that they weren't to far gone and that he could hear him. "No! Where are you!? Kendall!" He screamed at the top of his burning lungs only to hear the sound of his own voice echo on the forest.

James was seething with rage, he hauled off and punched a tree so hard he split his knuckle open. "Shit." He cursed under his breath. "If you hear me Zevon you're a dead man when I find you! You hear me, DEAD!" James then stormed off in hopes to find his prince and to beat up an asshole, but little did he know they were right there behind the very tree he punched.

Kendall whimpered and looked to the right with red puffy tear filled eyes as he watched James storm off looking for him. "Shh..." Dak whispered, "Say one word and I'll kill you and then hint him down and kill him." He threatened Kendall who shut his eyes once, from both the threat and the tight grip around his arm and mouth to keep him quiet. A single tear fell from his eye and hit Daks hand making the ex-Lord smile evilly. "Revenge is going to be sweet and justified." Dak began and went to Kendalls sachall and pulled out the first potion. "And I know just how to do it."

Kendall was sure his heart stopped at hearing those words.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on, hurry up." Dak hissed as he pulled a very destressed Kendall along who was full on sobbing. "And keep it down!" He whisper shouted and pulled out his dagger and held it at the prince. Kendall tried his hardest to keep the sobs to a minimum, but if you were just threatened with your life, the life of your lover, the potential to get raped and carry that mans child wouldn't you be upset? The prince held them back to light sniffles that seemed okay with Dak as he mumbled under his breath "Thats more like it."

To say that Kendall was scared would be an understatement. He was down right petrified with his heart racing hard in his chest like a woodpecker on steroids, skin almost as white as snow and mind so fuzzy nothing could clear it. Nothing but James.

Kendall was sure that his arm was going to have a really nasty bruise when the ex-Lord decided to let go of him. Vision blury from tears he had no idea where he was being taken to. It sort of reminded him of how he met James, only he and Carlos weren't awe fully mean to him. They never laid a hand on him, (Well James did but in a different way.) the memory was bitter sweet because Dak is nothing like James. James has a heart of gold that was bound in thick leather that needed to be set free. Dak is nothing more then a heartless sack of shit on a hot summers day.

That image made Kendall crack a brief smile, but just as quick as it came it was gone, remembering the situation he was in. His legs felt sore and like they were made of rubber that was being melted into goo. After what seemed to be forever of walking, they stopped. Kendall's eyes had cleared up of tears and he could see a little cabin in the middle of the woods. "Like? Made it myself, after your father put me into exile I needed a place to live. So I made one. It will also be your home for the next little while." Dak said as he pulled Kendall along and pushed the poor blonde inside who nearly fell over his own two feet.

Heaving in deep long breaths of air, Kendall finally spoke since the start of all of this, "Why?" He said just barely over a whisper.

"Huh?"

"Why are you doing this?" Kendall asked from his spot in the room leaning on a chair trying to catch his breath, the next thing he knows there's a burning sensation on his right cheek.

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" Dak roared as loud as he could turning red in the face and then look of death in his eyes aimed right at the young prince. "And now you'll pay." He grabbed Kendalls bag away from him and places it around him before fighting Kendall upstairs into the bedroom. Once in there he back handed the prince until he fell onto the bed wincing in pain. Taking advantage, Dak then proceeded to tie prince Kendall down to the bed, and by the time he knew what happened it was too late. "Now lets see what goodies you have in this here bag of yours." Dak said mockingly.

He then opened the bag and pulled out all three potions and put them in order. "Well it looks like little princey here wants to start a family. How about I help?" Dak offered and Kendalls eyes narrowed and darkened.

"How about you go to hell." Kendall spat and then literally spat on Dak.

"Since you're being so rude I'm not giving you the sleeping potion." Dak said as he uncapped the first bottle and Kendalls heart sank. "Lets see, drink one half now and the other half in six hours." He read aloud. Dak the forced open Kendalls unwilling mouth and pour half of the dark liquid into his mouth. Kendall choked on swallowing it but managed. "There we go, see you in six hours. Have fun." Dak said evilly before leaving Kendall alone.

It wasn't until an half an hour later that the potion kicked in and Kendall felt like his insides were being twisted around and pulled out of place. He screamed bloody murder at the top of his lungs, making his throat go dry and voice harsh. Eventually the pain was just to much and he passed out.

Only to escape the nightmare in his dreams.


End file.
